


24 Hours

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Lance and Keith are art students, and every day, Lance can't help but stare at Keith. Maybe it's the way he sticks out his tongue a little while he's painting, or that mullet he pulls back in a ponytail sometimes...or maybe it's because he wants to kill him. But something--or someone--gets in the way of his very unconfirmed and bizarre plans.





	1. The Thwart

Lance studied the features of his subject. soft looking black hair, pale skin, and concentrated eyes. The man wasn't ugly--not even in the slightest, and yes, Lance could admit that. He didn't see it as a problem that he found another man attractive, he figured it just made his job easier.  
The hispanic man worked as a hitman, though on occasion he'd kill just for the sake of it. No one ever peeped that it was him, because they knew that the second they did, he'd find out and give them his shit eating grin and say sayonara to them on the dot. Lance wasn't a terrible person, he was pretty chill (annoying) and had lots of friends (two or three maybe), but he needed a way to make money and he saw this as better than having to work at a strip club, but don't doubt that he considered it. Because he did.  
Now back to the college student he was scoping out. Keith...he'd been watching him for a while, actually, and had always thought it'd be interesting. Keith looked so interesting, like he'd either put up a huge fight or just let it happen. And Lance wanted to find out which was true, which would be most accurate. At the same time, though, the tanned man couldn't help but want to grow closer to the other, and that was his predicament.  
"HEY!" A raspy woman's voice pierced his ears. Shit, it was the headmistress.  
Okay, so Lance hadn't exactly thought through his habit of crouching outside of the windows of Keith's classes. It'd gone over his head that someone might see him and think--well know--that he was up to no good. Scrambling to his feet, Lance bowed and gave a quick apology before sprinting away towards his dormitory.  
As he sat down on the bed in his dorm, Lance ran a hand through his brown hair and laughed breathily. It was a little shocking to almost get in trouble like that. And yet,he felt a little rush from it.  
The man laid back on the bed, staring up at the white ceiling and shaking his head. "What am I going to do?" He murmured, just to himself, of course. "I need to figure out what I'm going to do. Shiiiiiit."

Lance ended up falling asleep in the bed like that, and since he didn't have any classes that day, it didn't really matter. It was just a nap, anyway, as he woke up a few hours later at around 5 pm. He knew Keith would be heading to a coffee shop or some other bullshit place around now, so the man got up and quickly changed clothes, checking his watch to make sure it was the right time to leave and "coincidentally" run into the black haired man. The student wasn't thinking about what he was going to do when he caught up with him, exactly, but he was sure it'd be best if he at least tried to meet up with him and decide on impulse when he got there what to do.  
Upon arriving at the coffee shop and, ever so coincidentally like he planned, he saw Keith. Keith didn't see him, though, as the other was scoping out the menu like he didn't know what he was going to get. Lance knew what he was going to get. He also knew there was no point in Keith checking out the board, because he always got the same thing, but since it helped Lance keep a routine, he was fine with him doing so.  
The hispanic man ended up chickening out from saying anything at first because, albeit being able to kill people without feeling too much remorse, he was a bit shy to say things besides insults to Keith's face. But he didn't want to insult him today, he wanted to be smooth. Keith walked outside and down an alley he always took as a shortcut back to his own dorm, and like usual, Lance followed, whistling a little to make himself less suspicious. Of course, it made him more suspicious, but Keith pretended not to notice him at all.  
Finally, Lance felt the courage build inside him and he quickened his pace to catch up to Keith. However, right before he could, three tough looking guys came up and covered Keith's mouth with a rag until he clearly passed out, then they dragged him away. The brown haired man took off after them, feeling adrenaline course through his veins as his future victim/crush was taken away by some bulky guys in a dark alley. When he'd gotten to where he figured their getaway vehicle was, he was too late. The black mercedes had already pulled away with Keith in it.  
The car had tinted windows, so Lance couldn't exactly tell who was inside, and he couldn't think of anyone else who would've taken his prey. Was it a random kidnapping? He'd never seen anyone else scoping him out in all of the days, months, maybe even years that he'd been watching him, so he couldn't imagine who it would've been. He didn't doubt that others liked Keith; who wouldn't? He looked appealing, was talented at art, and despite being an idiot sometimes, was kinda smart. This was all observed on Lance's part but even so! He felt like he knew Keith better than anyone else could or ever would.  
There was no known relatives of Keith's that were anywhere near the school, so that was out of the question for Lance to find. There was no ransom note left in his stead, which honestly Lance would've paid had there been one, so that was another negative. Also there was the fact that he hadn't seen Keith with any friends all of this time, so that was no help, either. No one would know anything, but still. He had to try, and he was willing to. Keith belonged to Lance, even if it was just in the latter's mind. Even he knew that the first 24 hours after a victim has been kidnapped were the most critical, and he planned on using them to the fullest extent possible.


	2. A Door is Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gathers the help of a co-worker to get more clues about Keith's kidnapping.

The pavement was newly wet with the rain that had begun to fall. Lance's sneakers hit the sidewalk with loud thuds with every step, breath ragged and harsh. He'd been running after the car for nearly twenty minutes, and despite being a rather fast runner, he found that it was hard to keep up. He hadn't expected it to be easy to catch them, but he also didn't expect it to be quite so hard.  
Placing his hands on his knees and panting heavily, Lance stopped his pursuit. He didn't stand a chance following on foot, he recognized, and he'd left his motorcycle in the parking lot near his dorm. And so, he had to think. What else could he do to remember the car and try to find his boyfriend or victim-to-be...?  
Thinking quickly, the tanned man pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo of the car and the direction it was going. As long as he knew that, he had some hint of where he had to go and what the vehicle he'd be looking for was. 24 hours was all he had, really, and he wanted to solve this case as soon as possible.  
Lance tried to think of more options that would help him figure this out. If he went to the police, they'd no doubt think he did it, because honestly, though he was rather chill in a sense, he was shady. Lance didn't really trust police, anyway, so maybe that was for the best. He could question his own friends about it, though a part of him already knew that they probably didn't even know who Keith was and wouldn't be of any assistance on that front. So he could only really think of one other thing to do.  
Contact Pidge.  
Pidge was the local tech geek who could probably get Lance into Keith's room no problem. There, Lance could investigate what it was Keith was into, and if he knew anyone was after him. That being said, there could be some good information in the dorm that could certainly assist with his task. The only issue would be getting Pidge to actually help him get into the room, and he wasn't sure that the nerd really would do that for him...  
Then again, they were kinda friends. When they were a little younger, perhaps by two years, they were kind of forced to work together now and again since certain jobs they both had matched up. So Lance figured this might be a good opportunity for them to work together again! ...that was the excuse he was going to use, anyway. What else could he say?  
"Hey, Pidge, mind letting me into the dorm room of someone I've been stalking?"  
Gunderson would probably think he was insane, which wasn't too far off, so that was out of the question.  
Lance shook his head and stood up straight, stretching. This entire situation was just so bizarre to him. He was positive that either someone was stalking Keith, too, or Keith fucked up and now this was coming about. It all seemed too elaborate and clean to have been pulled off by some random person. And Keith hadn't anticipated it...the kidnappers were too skilled to have been some amateurs who saw a pretty boy and said "hey, fuck it, let's kidnap someone!"  
Making the long trek back to the college campus, the hispanic male went to the dorm of the one and only Pidge Gunderson. He took a deep breath, a little nervous about what he'd say and do, but knew it was probably best just to play it cool, calm, and collected. So basically, not be a wannabe suave asshole to Pidge like he was to everyone else. He had to kiss major ass, and he was ready to do that as long as it meant he could get Keith back safe and sound with each little strand of his mullet hair still on his head and his cute little tongue still attached.  
So Lance could fuck everything up, of course.  
Or fuck him up.  
Or fuck Keith in general.  
Lance snickered at his own thoughts, knocking on the door gingerly and humming. Yeah, this'd be fine. He'd play it all kind and he'd get into Keith's room. He'd have the kidnapping figured out in no time! Less than an hour! And then the boy of his dreams would be--  
"...Lance?"   
The brown haired male was snapped out of his daydream. Lance scratched the back of his head. laughing nervously. He was admittedly a little embarrassed to be caught off guard in such a way, but maybe it'd make him less creepy. No, quite the opposite, probably..  
"Pidge! Pal! Buddy! Hey!" Lance winked. "Wanna help me with something?"  
The light brown haired teen cringed. "Why would I ever in my right mind want to help you? Are you planning on killing someone and need help tracking them? If so, I'm out."  
"No, no, it's not like that. I just need you to get me into my boyfriend's dorm. I left my school ID in there and he's off on vacation with his family. So, I'm in a bit of a pickle."  
"Boyfriend? You?" Pidge cackled. "Oh! You almost had me for a second. See ya, Lance."  
Pidge began to shut the door, but Lance stopped it with his hand.  
"Seriously. Look, I'm already in trouble with the headmistress. Please, just help me, this once."  
Pidge sighed and looked away, annoyed. "For real? Ugh, whatever, fine, but after this, promise me you'll leave me alone for the rest of the short time you're alive."  
"Promise!" Lance cheered, hugging Pidge. "Alright, I'll lead you there. You don't have to stick around, I'm going to set up a very romantic and sensual thing for him for when he returns from visiting his family."  
"Gross. Whatever, didn't need to know that, honestly."  
And so, Lance led Pidge to Keith's room, and Pidge unlocked it and quickly left. Gunderson wanted no part of what Lance had said he was going to do, and so left immediately. Lance had to congratulate himself on a job well done. Now he'd be able to investigate the room in its entirety without having to break through a window or anything. But he couldn't take long. Keith didn't have very long.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sorts through Keith's things and finds some unexpected connections between the latter and a large, dangerous group.

Shutting the door to the dorm, Lance locked both the top and bottom locks. Just to be safe--he didn't want one of the goons to come back for him and try to tamper with what Lance considered to be a great scene of evidence. Keith's room...he hoped it'd have something to offer him. If not, at least he would know the layout for a later time where he could come back and frolic as he pleased. If Keith would still be alive then, which Lance was iffy about at the moment. As he looked around the room quickly, nothing particularly stood out to him. It seemed like a normal dorm for someone of Keith's age. A few newspaper articles about the mafia hung on the wall, broken glass on the floor, letters from someone with a vague name placed on the black mini fridge with cute bunny magnets. Normal stuff.

Lance's eyes widened. Wait. Was Keith tied up with the mafia? He wasn't sure how good of an idea delving into this was anymore, but he found that it also made things more interesting. Keith was taken up by the mafia..he'd owe Lance big if the other were to save him from his probably harsh conditions at the moment! The man grew a wide grin at the thought. Keith would be even more in the palm of his hand than he already was.

Glancing around, just for safe measures, Lance began to really investigate. He first went to the wooden coffee table to the right of him, running his hands over it with a small hum. There was a little bit of wetness on there, stained red. It was nearly fresh, though not quite, so perhaps from the night before. There had to have been an altercation, he figured. The glass could be from either a broken window or from a vase broken over someone's head. What a curious situation...

On the table was a letter. Maybe it'd been placed there before, but the weird thing Lance found was that the letter was not addressed to Keith like the ones he'd seen on the refrigerator. This one appeared to not be labeled to anyone, but still was written as if it was. The only thing it said about who was meant to read it was "Keith's savior," which Lance didn't mind being called, but he would've preferred if they'd said his real name. After all, if they'd taken the time to write a letter, they could've at least done a little research first, couldn't they?

Shaking his head and trying not to get too upset over people not saying his name, he read the letter. Skimmed over it, more like, but read it nonetheless. The gist of the letter was that they [the mafia] had taken Keith and planned on killing him tomorrow night. They said that Lance stood no chance of getting him back, and--

"Blah blah blah!" Lance hissed. "Oh, please. This is the most cliche letter..I can easily figure this out," he stated proudly. 

Okay, no, he probably couldn't really figure it out. Not quickly nor easily, surely, but he'd be lying if he were to say he wouldn't try his damndest to put together all of the pieces and find out where his boyfriend-to-be had gone. All he knew so far was that Keith was mixed up with the mafia, they'd taken him, and they planned on killing him the next night. He also could interpret based on the crime scene that there'd been an altercation at the dorm the night previous, and Keith or the other person here had been injured in the said incident. But what did it all mean? What was Keith's part in this? Why was the mafia after him? 

And then Lance saw the piece of paper lying on the floor by his foot. It was a clipping from a web article he assumed Keith had printed out to save a part of it. A man named Shiro had been taken and killed by the mafia. Finally...everything was put together in his mind. Mostly, anyway, though it might not help with figuring out where exactly Keith was.

Keith had lost a friend to the mafia and must've been fighting against them to get revenge. However, his plotting and fighting had gotten dirty and messy and they ended up coming after him. They'd showed up at his dorm threatening him, and he slammed whoever's head into the coffee table and kicked them out. Lance knew that Keith could fight, of course, when he wasn't outnumbered. He'd seen him at some martial arts classes not too long ago--he felt like that connected now, too, he must've been training for this. Then, today, since Keith didn't get the hint that it was wrong of him to test the mafia, they kidnapped him and planned on having him share the fate of his friend Shiro.

Pumping his fist into the air and cheering, Lance laughed in relief. Now he knew generally who'd taken Keith and how much time he had, really. The time slot he'd set for himself was mostly correct. But that really didn't help too much, there was still a lot of research and searching that needed to be done. There were a few things Lance needed to figure out before he could try to go after Keith and rescue him from his imminent doom. A. Where the most common places the mafia took people are, B. How many mafia members would be there, C. What weapons they frequently used, and D. What reward he'd push out of Keith after rescuing him. It was 7:30 pm. 

Lance decided to investigate the room further. Clearly, the people who had taken him had known that whoever was set to rescue Keith (or planned on it, anyway) would visit the room looking for clues, seeing as they had left that friendly note and all. It was a situation slanted in their favor. The brown haired man could search the dorm top to bottom and only find what the people had chosen to leave for him, which could be very little or just under enough. Unless Keith had also known, which Lance highly doubted but couldn't deny that it was a possibility, in which case there could be hidden information that could be invisible to the naked eye. And to find out which probability was true, Lance would have to spend his very precious time scrutinizing Kogane's room, and honestly, that seemed like it would take far too long. He didn't have enough time to mess around and look at every little detail, so it was best to try to narrow it down to what clues would be most important.

For the given moment, Lance took it upon himself to find Keith's laptop. That in and of itself wasn't the most difficult task in the world, and he easily figured out the password since he knew what Keith liked and what his passwords were since he followed him constantly. It appeared that no one else had been on the laptop besides Keith, so for Lance, that was a positive sign. 

His next half an hour was spent searching the web for information about the mafia. Not specifically Keith's case, as no one probably figured it out yet since here they only reported someone missing after around 48 hours, which was way too much time. What he discovered was that the most notorious places were a building on the dock/pier, a heavily guarded shelter right outside of town, and lastly in an abandoned farm. Lance printed out the locations using Keith's printer, which was luckily attached to the computer with a wire and still functional. The mafia were known to use rapid firing guns and small knives that could be hidden at their sides so their victims couldn't see it coming until it was too late. his concerned Lance a bit since he was very much a person who acted on impulse, so if he charged at one of them without thinking, it could lead to him being stabbed right in the stomach and bleeding out.

Another thing he found was that the mafia were known to torture captured victims before death, and Lance didn't want to imagine Keith being hurt at the hands of someone else. Or worse things, of course, and his stomach turned when imagining them doing the unthinkable to Kogane.

"Gross.." Lance mumbled. "Mullet having sex..."

With anyone else, rather. He thought about making that part of his own payment...

Lance had a shit eating grin on his face once again, unable to completely focus on the task at hand. After a few minutes he was able to gather his bearings and get back to work. He logged out of the laptop and closed it, standing up and holding it under his arm. He was bringing it with him, just in case it'd give him more information he'd need to know in order to save Keith in the cleanest (what a joke) way possible. He was ready to fight whoever tried to stop him from getting the hothead out of there. He wanted to kick their asses and then smirk right in their stupid faces!

Returning to his own dorm, Lance grabbed a bag quickly and packed it with the laptop, some guns, ammo, knives, and the necessary papers. As he was about to ditch his room, he spotted a picture of Keith he'd taken a while ago and nodded at it.

"I'll save you. And you better not be an asshole about it, either.." He murmured, winked, and headed outside to hop on his motorcycle and drive off into the night.


	4. Sheltered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has woken up from his drugged out coma. Time is ticking away, and so is his sanity.

Eyes the color of a stormy sky slowly opened, shut, and reopened. Everything was so dark, Keith's head was pounding from having been drugged the way he was a few hours before. He shuddered a little as he realized there was movement around him - on him? 

Keith slowly felt his body wake up...and he could feel again. And fuck he was hurting! He started to scream, hoping to dissuade the man whose face was hidden in the shadows. To no avail, however. The college student didn't want to be faced with the reality of what was happening, though in his heart he knew the truth. He'd had his virginity taken by someone whose face he couldn't even see. He closed his eyes tightly, cursing under his breath. At this point, the man was grunting right near his ear, practically breathing on his neck. Keith was disgusted, yet he was rendered useless. There's only so much a person can do when their hands were chained above them and some grubby, big hands were grabbing their waist and holding up their legs.

It didn't take long for the man to finish with Keith, growing bored of the raven haired boy's silence and finishing in him. Keith felt foul. Was this really what he'd gotten himself into? But he couldn't let it all just...end like this. He'd come too far, he knew too much about Shiro's death and the mafia to just give up and let them win. So he'd been raped, mostly as he was asleep. Fuck it all, he didn't care. He was hurting, of course, but he couldn't let anything stop him so suddenly. There was no time for this. He wasn't some damsel waiting for a knight to rescue him.

His hands were unusable. He knew that, clearly, but he still had perfectly good legs to use since the man had let them go ever so generously. The man, undoubtedly a grunt for the boss, had not left yet, and Keith saw the perfect opportunity. He thought he did, anyway. He was reaching out with his leg as far as it could extend, biting his tongue a little in concentration. He could see the key ring on the back of the man's pants, which he'd just pulled up. If he could reach a little further - 

He got them. but then came the more difficult part...actually unlocking himself. He waited until the man had left the room entirely to be safe, then got to work. It took a lot of throwing the keys up with his foot to his hand but failing, dropping them, and having to pick them up with his foot again. Many, many repeats of this process. After what felt like hours, he managed to do the impossible and unlock the cuffs that bound him.

Sinking to his knees, the raven haired boy rubbed his bruised wrists and sighed deeply. The entire situation had gotten far out of hand. All he'd planned was to find out about Shiro's death and get revenge on who did it. No, that wasn't simple and it screamed dangerous, but he hadn't thought it would go quite this far, to the point of him ending up in one of the mafia's buildings, raped, and left bound in a room. It was fine now, though, he figured, since he was out of the binds and could escape. Easier said than done, clearly, but he wanted to try his best since staying here was not at all an option and never would be, even if he was the weakest person standing on the planet at that moment.

It was times like this that Keith thought of Shiro...if he'd been here, he would've helped him escape. Closing his eyes once more, Keith breathed in deeply before opening them. "Shiro, give me assistance here. I can't die. Not until I get revenge for you. Let me do that, and then..." he placed a hand over his heart, balling his hand into a fist. "Then you can rest easy, and I'll rest easy with you."

Looking around the room, he noticed his clothing carelessly strewn in a corner. He decided it was probably best if he put them back on, so he did, albeit carelessly and in a rushed manner. He didn't have time, he needed to get out before anyone noticed he was gone ad tried to call the police. Although, the only people he figured would notice were his professors, and he wasn't seeing them again today so no one would know till the following morning, if that. He was oblivious to Lance's obsession with him, and since they rarely spoke (if ever), he didn't even consider for a moment that he would take note of Keith's disappearance. Keith was...oblivious to him, to say the least.

The blue-gray eyed male walked out of the room, creeping down the hall as to not be caught. Being thrown back in that room was just not an option for him at that point, and he was going to avoid it like hell. He knew it all came down to how careful he was and how strong he was, and he wasn't entirely confident in his fighting skills since the drugs hadn't entirely worn off yet. But the revenge for Shiro's death was extremely important to him, he had to take a risk for that. No matter the cost.

Putting survival and revenge at the forefront of his concerns, Keith snuck down the hallway, fists clenched in anticipation for what was to come. He couldn't see anyone around, nor hear anything, and that was pretty concerning to him. At any point, someone could jump out and kill him on the spot because he'd have no idea. Since he was so unaware of which building of theirs he was in, he couldn't map anything. This put him in a very vulnerable spot where he could be ambushed at any moment. And the thought scared him, but he wasn't dead yet, and that meant he still had a chance at the moment. That was enough to keep him going, for now, at the very least.

The next moment, he was on the ground clutching his cheek. A grunt, this time a different one, was shouting in his face. Keith stood up shakily, landing a blow on the other's stomach in a spot he knew would hurt. Having been correct in his knowledge, blood began to drip from the grunt's mouth. The man wiped the red liquid from his lips, but he wasn't fast enough to react. Kicking him in the side where his ribs were, Keith heard bones crack as his foot connected with the man. An ear piercing cry rang out from him, and Keith remained silent. Grabbing the man's knife, which he knew was on his other side attached to his hip. He couldn't just let him scream, the raven haired student would get caught. quickly and efficiently, Keith walked behind him and sunk the knife deep into the mafia member's flesh, sliding it through his neck with minor difficulty. Blood poured from the open gash, but at least everything was silent now. With a blank stare, Keith dropped the bloodied body to the floor after removing the knife. He'd need it for later.

He couldn't tell what time it was, but from looking at a window he'd luckily found in the hallway, he assumed it was nighttime. Maybe 9 pm at the latest. 

After another hour and a few more self defense murders, Keith came across what looked like a break room. He walked in after noting that no one else appeared to be in there, going through the fridge and raiding it. Believe it or not, holding a blood stained knife for all that time, breaking bone, and tearing through muscle wasn't enough to phase him and stop him from still having a huge appetite from not eating much earlier that day. He sat on a red leather couch he supposed the members had stolen and put there, stuffing his face with a roast beef sandwich he guessed one of the grunts' mother or girlfriend packed for them because they couldn't wrap their minds around making food.

:

Lance had checked the other buildings. The only one left was the supposedly "heavily guarded shelter" that he'd written down on his list of three most common places the mafia were. The clock was nearing 12 am, and he was getting a little nervous. Would a later time mean more guards? Sure, he was stocked with weapons and could probably take them down, but he wasn't actually sure how armed they would be. 

He wasn't the best with a gun, but getting close to the guards outside was just not an option for him at the moment. He didn't want to die before he'd even begun. When he did his hits, he did them close range with knives or swords, depending on how he was feeling. There was usually only one person, they were alone, and they were extremely vulnerable to attack since the people weren't used to being attacked and weren't protecting themselves. The mafia, however, would obviously be full of much more experienced and prepared people, so he couldn't place a bet on none of them having protection.

Along with the risks that came with shooting without knowing their gear, there was always the fear that a gun would make too much noise and be too obvious. This would alert the other guards of Lance's behavior and, most likely, the grunts would choose to retaliate. It could end up very poorly for Lance, of course, as he didn't have any protective gear since he was just used to attacking those who couldn't ever attack back. It was a game of probability and chance at this point, and whatever fate had in store was what he was going to get. He didn't entirely believe in fate, but he had no other place to count on, since Lady Luck was never very kind to him.

Stopping his motorcycle a few streets away from where he'd pinpointed the building to be, Lance put up the kickstand and took the keys. He loaded his assault rifle, which he'd been keeping in the duffel bag around his torso that held all that he'd brought along with him, slowly approaching where he needed to go. Climbing up a ladder that was thankfully on the building closest to the mafia's guarded shelter, Lance took aim. He wasted no time, firing first at a grunt who was standing alone on the roof. He hit him right where he planned; in the skull. The man collapsed on the ground of the roof, his eyes soulless and bleak. He ducked, just in case someone were to see and start shooting. Nothing. 

He'd been lucky making that first shot. He didn't know how much longer that luck would last, but he was a little more confident in the dark since the guards were a stark contrast to the night. Lights were beaming on the mafia's building, so he could see all of the guards clearly. One guard seemed to spot him...a woman, one who he could see was dark skinned with white hair. He took aim again, grinning madly. This? This might actually be fun. He knew her from his past, and surely hadn't expected to see her here. "Oh, Allura. What a shame...beautiful women shouldn't get in the way of me getting the one I want."


End file.
